1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc apparatus used as an external recording, reading, or memory apparatus for computers, and particularly to a structure by which vibration in such a disc apparatus is effectively absorbed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic disc apparatus includes at least one recording magnetic disc having a disc surface or surfaces; a head for recording or reproducing information to or from the disc; an actuator for moving the head along the surface of the disc; a housing for accommodating the above mentioned elements, such as the disc, the head and the actuator, and damper means for supporting the housing on a frame of the apparatus.
In such a magnetic disc apparatus, if an external vibration or shock is felt while the apparatus is in operation, or if an intensive internal vibration occurs, for example, when the head is moved over a long distance to reach a destination in a particular access operation, the reading/recording head may be moved out of line with a required track on the disc, and thus an error may occur during an information recording or reproducing operation, due to that vibration.
To protect the magnetic disc apparatus from such vibration, a structure, particularly a damper means, is required for effectively absorbing vibration caused by external elements.